I won't give up
by Ana-Elizabeth-Potter
Summary: Y ahora lo sabía, sabía que estaba perdidamente enamorada de esos ojos grises y sabía que aunque discutieran todos los días de su vida, nunca perdería la esperanza, nunca se rendiría. Porque después de todo, su amor era puro y estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por él. HermionexCedric AU


Siempre le habían dicho que debía ser una señorita, educada, con principios y sonriente. Su familia era de esas que opinaban que todos sus hijos debían formar parte de la sociedad más importante de Londres, el problema era que ellos sólo habían tenido una hija, Hermione. Tal vez era el rencor de tener sólo una o porque simplemente nunca se habían querido, la razón de que ahora estuvieran juntos de puertas para fuera de su casa.

Y aquella noche, su hija de diecisiete años, enfundada en un precioso vestido negro, estaba sonriendo de la manera que le habían enseñado, sin sentir verdaderamente la sonrisa. Entre otras cosas, porque la incomodidez de la situación entre sus padres, era notable a kilómetros de distancia, y porque de aquella sala sólo conocía a uno de los camareros. Rezaba para que su madre no se percatara de eso.

Era una fiesta muy importante. Al parecer, Lord Flint festejaba que a su hijo Marcus le hubiera aceptado en una prestigiosa universidad alemana, a la cuál iría ese mismo año. Y como era de esperar, todos los amigos, conocidos y empresarios que colaboraban con su padre habían estado invitados a ese lugar, como era el caso de Alfred Granger.

-¿Realmente ella es Hermione? -preguntó una mujer con un rostro fino, afilado e incluso dolorosamente frío para quien la miraba. Ella era Narcissa Malfoy, o al menos eso había leído en las importantes revistas de cotilleos londinenses- ¡No puedo creerme que la pequeña castaña de mirada triste sea esta chica!

-Buenas noches señora Malfoy -le dijo ella, con educación y sonriendo brevemente. La mujer asintió en forma de respuesta mientras hacía alarde de su nuevo anillo con diamantes, pero ella no iba a preguntar-. ¿Draco se encuentra por aquí?

-Sí querida, ha venido junto a Pansy y Blaise. Creo que iban a pasear fuera de la casa...

Sonrió como disculpa y comenzó a caminar hacia el exterior del lugar, con paso decidido y sin fallar aunque tuviera casi dieciseis centímetros de tacón. Muchos le observaban al pasar, pero ni se inmutó, ya que por desgracia para ella casi siempre era el punto de mira. Cuando llegó junto a la cristalera, simplemente abrió la puerta y salió al contacto de las fresca noche de finales de agosto. Nada más salir encontró a dos hombres y una mujer apoyados en una baranda de piedra.

-Veo que no cambiaréis nunca -dijo ella, negando con la cabeza y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. El que primero se giró fue un rubio de mirada grisácea que no pudo evitar componer una mueca entre encantadora y superior que ella contestó con una risa baja-. Vamos Malfoy, te alegras de verme.

-Nunca oirás esas palabras salir de mi preciosa boca, Granger -en ese momento el moreno y la chica se giraron con una sonrisa en la cara mucho más amable que la del rubio. Hermione dió unos pasos tranquilos hacia los tres chicos con los que casi nunca se había llevado muy bien, pero que después de todo eran buenas personas-. ¡Hace tres años que no te veo!

-Al menos vosotros habéis contactado por teléfono -se quejó el moreno, con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro y haciendo sonreír aun más a la castaña-. Yo llevo sin hablar con ella desde que Theo y ella tuvieron aquel problemita...

-Eres un quejica, Zabini -dijo la otra chica. Hermione nunca le había visto sonreír de aquella manera en que le sonreía aquella noche; nunca se habían llevado bien y se lo habían demostrado en todo momento, pero ahora parecían haber madurado-. Granger, estás guapa, nunca lo has estado pero ahora... lo estás.

-Tú siempre has sido guapa, para qué mentirnos -contestó con simpleza, mientras se terminaba de acercar y observaba el cigarrillo en la mano del rubio. Pudo comprobar la sonrisa de medio lado de aquel rubio que conocía desde que eran unos niños muy pequeños-. Nunca pensé que volveríamos a vernos, y mucho menos en una fiesta del mismísimo Marcus Flint.

-No puedes quejarte Granger, al menos hemos vuelto a vernos -sentenció el moreno.

Hermione con quien mejor se había llevado siempre del grupo de aquellos chicos había sido Blaise Zabini, entre otras cosas porque sus madres eran socias en moda y habían pasado más de diez horas un mismo día juntos. Aunque nunca había llegado a ser su mejor amigo, ya que ese puesto lo ocupaba Harry Potter, pero era un buen conocido. Aunque su amistad había comenzado a enfriarse una vez que Hermione había comenzado a salir con Theodore Nott, uno de los mejores amigos del moreno, y había acabado de enfriarse cuando se habían dejado.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella entró un chico castaño, de ojos verdosos y sonrisa encantadora. Nada más verlo pasar por la puerta de cristal, Hermione se puso rígida, sintiéndose incómoda. Suspiró fuertemente mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el lago que estaba un poco más lejos, sin saber muy bien que hacer, y Draco Malfoy lo sintió.

-Buenas noches, señoritas -dijo, mientras hacía reír a Pansy Parkinson. Los otros dos hicieron una mueca de disgusto-. ¿Tomando el fresco? -después de esas palabras miró a la castaña, que intentaba evitar su mirada y sonrió- Hola Hermione, me alegro de verte.

-Lo mismo digo, Theodore -sentenció, mientras contactacaba con su mirada una última vez antes de ponerse a caminar hacia el interior-. Creo que he visto a Harry, me alegro de veros.

Escuchó los susurros de ellos mientras se apresuraba a abrir la puerta y entrar a la seguridad de las doradas paredes de la mansión de los Flint. Si había algo que había deseado desde el principio había sido que los Nott no estuvieran invitados a esa estúpida fiesta de estatus social. Pero como era lógico había estado equivocada en pensarlo.

Una suave música había surgido de la nada, mientras que los mayores hablaban de negocios, nuevos cotilleos y dinero. Algunos, más jovenes, parecían intentar divertirse entre ellos dentro de lo correcto de su casa, por así decirlo. Marcus estaba rodeado de empresarios y alzó la mirada sólo para saludar silenciosamente a la chica, ella le sonrió por compromiso y continuó con su búsqueda incansable de Harry.

-Sirius -el hombre, que era bastante mayor que Hermione, sonrió y se paró en seco para mirar a la mejor amiga de su ahijado-. Al fin te veo, ¿dónde se supone que está Harry? Llevo buscándolo bastante tiempo.

-Allí, con Wood y creo que Finnigan -contestó, mientras se ponía bien la corbata y le guiñaba un ojo, haciéndola reír-. Ya sabes que en mi familia lo mejor es llevar una buena corbata.

Continuó su camino pensando en que se terminaría aburriendo de tanto caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación. Le dolerían los pies antes de haber comenzado la cena, aun estaban en los entremeses. Cuando se acercó hasta tres muchachos altos y fornidos, les sonrió desde la lejanía, haciendo que todos se fijaran en ella.

-Mione, estás preciosa -dijo Harry, alagándola y besando su frente, como todo un hermano mayor. Los otros dos hombres besaron su mejilla, haciéndola sonreír un poco más-. Pensaba que no habías venido. He visto a Jean y a Alfred caminando de aquí para allá, pero no a tí.

-Estaba con Malfoy y Zabini en el exterior -contestó. Los tres alzaron una ceja casi acusativa y ella no pudo evitar reír ya que entendía a la perfección lo que quería decir esa expresión. Malfoy odiaba a Harry y vicebersa, ni siquiera había sido un secreto cuando habían tenido la primera pelea a los cinco años-. Eran las únicas personas que conocía de por aquí; además, sabeis que Zabini es mi debilidad, pero he tenido que venirme huyendo, entre otras cosas porque Theodore Nott nos ha interrumpido.

-Oh, vaya, Theodore Nott -dijo con una sonrisa ladina Seamus Finnigan. Ella le hizo una mueca de burla haciendo que Harry sonriera casi forzadamente-. Vamos, lo tienes superado, ya lo sabes. ¡Enfréntale, dile que lo has superado con ese movimiento que nos lo dijiste a nosotros cuando te emborrachaste! ¿Te acuerdas Oliver? Era algo así como: ¿¡Qué te has creído, imbécil!? Soy mejor que todas esas p...

-¡Oh, cállate, Seamus! -le regañó ella, tapándose el rostro, totalmente roja de la vergüenza. Aquella había sido la primera vez que se había emborrachado y aseguraba que sería la última, ya que había hecho el ridículo, aunque sólo había sido delante de un par de personas de confianza- ¿Me recordaréis eso toda mi vida?

-Sin ningún día de excepción, lo aseguro.

Se giraron al escuchar la voz de la madre de Flint alzarse entre las demás, pero para sorpresa de todos, se dirigía hacia una pareja con su hijo que acababan de llegar. El hijo debía de tener como mucho dos años más que Hermione y tenía un cabello castaño y revoltoso, junto con unos ojos grisáceos. Vestía un traje de chaqueta muy elegante y llevaba una pequeña sonrisa de amabilidad instalada en el rostro. Hermione le miró con curiosidad.

-¿Quién es él? -le preguntó a Harry, que sonreía abiertamente.

-Cedric Diggory, un buen amigo mío -contestó con simpleza, mientras volvía a girarse para continuar con la conversación con sus dos amigos, aunque ella no prestó atención. Estaba demasiado ocupada observando el recorrido de aquel muchacho desconocido, que se acercaba a saludar al resto de los presentes con una elegancia casi perfecta-. ¿Hermione?

-Eh... sí, sí, claro -mintió, mientras se volvía a girar, mirando los ojos verde profundo de su mejor amigo que se tranquilizó y volvió a lo suyo.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, tuvieron que sentarse según los carteles que indicaban los lugares de las mesas. Hermione, como siempre, estaba entre sus padres, mientras que al frente tenía a aquel chico al que había mirado con curiosidad, Cedric Diggory. Cuando se sentaron, él alzó su mirada hasta ella y le sonrió gentilmente, como si se tratara de una rutina, y ella le contestó de igual manera, sin emitir ni una simple palabras. Pero había sentido esa especie de conexión que ahora le hacía mirar cada minuto hacia su dirección, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado, atendiendo a la conversación de los mayores.

-Entonces, Hermione... ¿qué tienes pensado hacer? -preguntó el señor Flint, haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en la castaña, la cuál ni siquiera se inmutó, ya que estaba acostumbrada a todo aquello- ¿Moda, tal vez?

-No, para nada -contestó, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro-. Quiero hacer derecho y ciencias políticas, pero no se aun en qué universidad. Supongo que esperaré las propuestas del Ireland College antes de nada.

-Vaya, ¿quién iba a pensar que la hija de Jean y Alfred Granger iba a querer estudiar derecho y ciencias políticas? -una risa sonó en común para después fijarse en otro de los jóvenes de la mesa. Hermione suspiró aliviada.

Las miradas pasaban de un rostro a otro de los jóvenes estudiantes que serían el futuro de las familias. Algunos enrojecían ante las preguntas, como era el caso de Neville Longbottom, otros sin embargo eran socarrones y vulgares, como el mismo Seamus, que dijo con picardía que prefería prestarle atención a las mujeres. Incluso Oliver Wood se vió interrugado, pero salió del problema con breves respuestas poco concretas. Cuando acabaron la cena y llegó la hora del champan en la sala de baile, todos pudieron respirar tranquilos, el peligro había pasado.

-Mi madre me está buscando un buen alojamiento en Francia. Quiere que me vaya a estudiar a la universidad en la que han estudiado todos mis familiares desde tiempos inmemoriables -narraba una chica rubia teñida de sonrisa falsa y altanera. Hermione la odiaba por eso; Astoria Greengras era mucho peor que su propia hermana, por lo que intentaba no hablar demasiado con ella. Pero el costumbrismo en aquella sala se notaba a kilómetros, los hombres por un lado y las mujeres por otro, al menos hasta que los padres comenzaran a bailar despreocupadamente.

Una vez que las copas comenzaron ha hacer efecto en los más mayores, los demás comenzaron a mezclarse entre ellos y entablar conversación. La primera pareja en desaparecer fue la de Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy, que una vez más estaban teniendo una especie de relación incubierta. Los siguientes fueron Blaise Zabini y Astoria Greengras, que llevaban intentando tener algo desde que Hermione había dejado de verles, tres años atrás. Y cuando pensaba que se moriría de aburrimiento, un chico castaño de ojos grises se postró junto a ella, mirando su alrededor.

-Veo que la fiesta está siendo igual de divertida para ambos -habló. Su voz era suave, pero rasposa, como si se esforzara en que sonara sexy, pero era natural. Era educado, tal vez demasiado para lo que estaba acostumbrada, pero era encantador. La ironía había sonado dulce desde sus labios-. Soy Cedric Diggory.

-Hermione Granger -contestó ella, con voz baja y avergonzada. Él asintió con brevedad mientras se llevaba una copa de champan a los labios y lo saboreaba con parsimonía, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. El silencio comenzaba a incomodar a la castaña, que movía su pie con impaciencia.

-Supongo que a tu madre le gustan los cuentos clásicos de Shakespeare, ¿no es así? Ese nombre viene del cuento de invierno, la protagonista, la bella Hermione -habló, mientras paseaba sus dedos entre la copa que sostenía. Ella no supo que decir, por lo que decidió a mirar el frente, sin hacer demasiado caso a los demás, para no ponerse más nerviosa-. Aunque también podría ser un nombre griego... ¿Conoces a Hermione la hija de Helena? -hubo una pausa y su risa, ronca y perfecta resonó con los oídos de ella- ¡Oh, Dios, estoy sonando estúpido! Lo siento, no se que tipo de conversación podemos entablar.

-No suenas estúpido -fue lo primero que salió atropelladamente de sus labios. Paró unos segundos para intentar calmarse y hablar las cosas con claridad-. Sólo suena... extraño. No todos los chicos te dicen de donde proviene tu nombre, ¿no crees? Aunque te lo agradezco, al menos ya se contestar una pregunta incómoda como: ¿de dónde viene tu nombre? -él sonrió, mientras giraba su mirada hacia la chica, la cuál no quería mantener sus ojos fijados en él.

-Al menos tienes algo de humor -sentenció, mientras soltaba la copa en la mesa más cercana y cruzaba sus brazos a su espalda, como todo un caballero inglés. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante su tonta idea-. ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe esa pequeña sonrisa?

-No se si te han dicho alguna vez que pareces un caballero inglés de esos antiguos. Esos que paseaban cogiendo de los brazos a las damas y besando las comisuras de sus labios al despedirse en sus casas -respondió, con un deje de diversión en su tono. Él volvió a reír, mientras negaba con la cabeza-. ¿Nunca te lo han dicho? Pues creeme que lo pareces.

-No sólo he sonado estúpido, sino que también parezco un anciano -se lamentó el muchacho, haciendo una mueca de horror y haciendo que Hermione riera con sinceridad en toda la noche-. Permíteme que me vaya cuanto antes, no vaya a ser que termines pensando que soy un violador o algo así.

-No hace falta que te vayas, no lo pensaré. No tienes pinta de violador.

Él asintió, un poco más satisfecho, mientras observaba la pista de baile, que cada vez estaba más abarrotada y los chicos comenzaban a desaparecer en parejas cada vez con más frecuencia. Harry pasó de la mano de Cho, y le guiñó un ojo a Hermione, haciendo que compusiera una mueca de desencanto; después de todo tenía la ilusión de que acabara enamorado de Ginny Weasley, su mejor amiga.

-¿Puedo saber por qué estás tan callada? -cuestionó el hombre, mientras volvía a posar su mirada en ella. Esta se encogió de hombros, sin saber muy bien qué contestar.

-No estoy acostumbrada a que la gente se acerque a mi para entablar una conversación, al menos no con gente que acabo de conocer, no se si me entiendes...

-Si sigues tartamudeando pensaré que soy demasiado pesado para estar cerca tuyo -le dijo, haciendo sonreír una vez más a la castaña, que bajó la mirada y se tapó la cara, que comenzaba a estar sonrojada-. Me he estado fijando en la cena, sobre tu pequeña manía de taparte el rostro con el cabello mientras comes o sonríes, ¿a qué se debe ese gesto?

-Odio mi sonrisa y todo lo que tiene que ver con mi boca desde que me pusieron brackets con siete años -comentó, con un poco de preocupación ella. Cedric asintió, haciéndole saber que le escuchaba-. Tenía unos dientes horribles, pero gracias al cielo me pusieron esos chismes lo antes posible. El mayor problema fue cuando Malfoy comenzó a burlarse de mi boca, de mi sonrisa, de mi forma de comer... fue una especie de trauma, o algo así, desde entonces me avergüenza sonreír y comer delante de la gente, intento hacerlo lo menos posible.

-En mi opinión tienes una preciosa sonrisa -aseguró con voz profunda el chico, haciendo que se sonrojara levemente y mirara a otro lado, intentando evitar la sonrisa que pedía a gritos salir al exterior. Él rió entre dietes-. No entiendo cómo le haces caso a la gente como Malfoy; aunque supongo que te arruinaría más de una cita hablando sobre esas cosas delante de los demás, ¿no es cierto? -ella asintió, avergonzada y sin saber muy bien por qué había asentido- Aunque realmente no entiendo como algún chico se fue alguna vez de tu lado...

-No me viste en mi peor época, esa en la que estaba llena de acné, usaba una cuarenta y mis dientes estaban llenos de hierro... créeme, habrías salido corriendo lo más lejos posible nada más verme el rostro -dijo, con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro. Cedric no pudo evitar reír levemente, entre otras cosas porque no podía imaginarse a esa chica que tenía delante de aquella manera que ella intentaba hacerle imaginar-. Y si te cuento un secreto, sigo usando una trenta y ocho; tal vez ese es el problema que hace que nadie quiera acercarse a mí.

-Son simples números, pensaba que tú lo sabias. Una futura política como tú debe saber que una mujer no atrae sólo por sus tallas, si no por su sonrisa, su cabello, sus ojos, sus palabras... para mí la inteligencia es mucho más que una trenta y seis de pantalones y una cien de sujetador, y perdona mi grotesco lenguaje -se disculpó, haciendo que ella compusiera una mueca de "cosas peores he oído"-. Si cualquier hombre te ha dejado escapar porque tienes una trenta y ocho... ¡no sabe lo que se a perdido!

Se quedaron en silencio, mientras escuchaban la melodía resonar por la estancia y veían a sus padres bailar y hablar de negocios. Para ellos, aun era un tema aburrido, pero sin embargo estaban tan acostumbrados a escuchar hablar sobre cientos de miles de millones de libras, que era lo más normal del mundo aquello. Incluso Flint hijo parecía interesando en una conversación con el socio de su padre; Hermione suspiró, cansada.

-¿Por qué no nos hemos visto antes? -preguntó la castaña, para romper el silencio.

-He estado en Gales con mi familia desde hace varios años. Sin embargo, este nuevo curso que comienzo en la universidad, quiero hacerlo aquí, en Londres. Después de todo esta es mi ciudad natal y quiero volver a sentirme de aquí -le contestó, con una mueca de disgusto al ver que su padre comenzaba ha hacer aspavientos con las manos-. Supongo que este año nos veremos unas cuantas de veces más, ¿no crees?

-Eso espero -dijo sin pensar, a lo que luego tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Había parecido una chica desesperada por ver a un chico, y eso no le gustaba; Cedric sin embargo seguía teniendo ese temple, ni siquiera había hecho que sus comisuras se subieran un poco, componiendo una sonrisa de suficiencia-. Oh, no, Theodore viene hacia aquí...

Cedric cambió su mirada hacia donde la tenía posada Hermione y arrugó el ceño. Un chico castaño de ojos verdes se acercaba hasta allí, con paso ligero y elegante, pavoneándose al saber que estaba siendo mirado incluso por las madres de sus amigos. Al llegar casi al frente de la chica, compuso su mejor sonrisa.

-Hermione, me temo que no hemos podido tener una buena conversación. Después de todo llevamos mucho tiempo sin vernos, y tal vez desees pasar un rato conmigo -dijo, mandando una mirada casi fulminante hacia Cedric, al cual conocía ya de vista-. ¡Ah, vaya, hola Cedric! -el otro sólo asintió con algo de respeto- ¿Qué me dices?

-Creo que estoy bastante bien con Cedric aquí, gracias Theo -sentenció, de la forma más sutil que pudo. El castaño arrugó también el ceño, esta vez sin sonreír-. Creo que no tenemos mucho de lo que hablar, y Cedric me estaba contando unas historias magníficas. Es el más alegre de toda la fiesta.

-Vaya, pues espero que tu nuevo amigo Cedric sea capaz de hacer que te lo pases tan súmamente bien como yo lo he hecho todo este tiempo. Buenas noches.

-¿Se me hace a mí, o eso iba con segundas? -preguntó el otro muchacho, girándose hacia Hermione y poniendo una mueca de disgusto. Ella bufó, molesta- Creo que no me interesa lo que has hecho o dejado de hacer con ese tipo, pero...

-No he hecho nada _indevido_ con él, Cedric, te lo aseguro -le dijo, con voz queda-. Estuve un tiempo con él, y lo dejamos porque yo no quería... _hacerlo_ con él, no en ese momento. No me sentía preparada y bueno, él, aun así, va diciendo por ahí que sí lo hicimos, y que me dejó porque era demasiado mala en la cama...

-Él no es un caballero -dijo, haciendo sonreír a Hermione, la cuál negó levemente con la cabeza, sin poder evitarlo.

Estaba leyendo un libro con el ceño levemente fruncido. Al parecer, la gente había decidido ese día en el que ella tenía intenciones de leer, para aparecer en su casa ha hacer una "visita inesperada", como había nombrado la madre de Marcus. Sin embargo, aquella vez no pudo contener la curiosidad y soltó el libro, deslizándose las escaleras hacia abajo, para encontrarse con quien menos esperaría en ese momento.

-Malfoy, ¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó, con una mueca de profundo disgusto que hizo que él sonriera ladinamente, como si estuviera pensando en algo malo que hacerle. Ella terminó de bajar los últimos escalones y vió que su madre le hacía una mueca de disgusto por su forma de hablar- ¿Te importaría irte mamá? Estoy segura de que lo que Draco tenga que decirme será algo privado, y los Flint te esperan en el salón.

La mujer, después de un murmullo de desagrado y bastante enfado, comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del salón, haciendo resonar sus tacones por el mármol del suelo. Una vez que se aseguró de que su madre no podía escucharles, cambió la mirada hasta el rubio, que tenía las manos en los bolsillos y seguía con esa sonrisa maligna y esa mirada impasable. Ella bufó mientras le hacía un gesto para que hablara, pero él seguía en silencio.

-¿Qué se supone que quiéres, Malfoy? -preguntó, con desgana, mientras cruzaba sus finos brazos sobre su ya abultado pecho. Él hizo un ademán con la mano, señalando la puerta- ¿Quiéres pasear? Está bien, pero espero que seas breve, tengo cosas importantes que hacer...

Nunca le habia gustado demasiado la compañía de Draco, entre otras cosas porque siempre le insultaba. Aunque llevaban tres años sin verse, estaba totalmente segura de que aun era el chico malcriado que le había insultado por el simple hecho de juntarse con los Weasley, una familia rica que provenían de trabajadores bastante pobres. Ese día había sido el día en que Hermione le había prometido guerra al rubio, y desde entonces, aun se llevaban peor.

Sin embargo, parecía tranquilo y con sentimiento de paz. Después de todo no había sido tan desagradable tres semanas atrás, en la fiesta de Marcus, y ahora estaba ahí, delante suyo, dispuesto a decirle algo. Y realmente le intrigaba aquello que quisiera decirle.

-Granger, yo no quería venir, que conste -comenzó, con voz dura y con un deje de diversión en su tono, como casi siempre que hacía de rabiar a la castaña. Ella puso los ojos en blanco, mientras cerraba la puerta tras se sí y se dirigían fuera de la verja en la que estaba encerrada la mansión Granger-. La verdad es que, no se ni por qué demonios estoy aquí. He pasado por la verja y creía que era conveniente entrar a verte, y no se exactamente por qué...

-Vamos Malfoy, sabes que debe haber alguna razón. No todos los días pasas por delante de mi verja y decides entrar como si tal cosa -le apremió la castaña, mientras miraba al cielo grisáceo, que una vez más amenazaba con comenzar a llover-. ¿Tus padres te lo han pedido?

-No, esta vez mis padres no tienen absolutamente nada que ver -se defendió el muchacho, mientras salían a la calle que parecía estar abarrotada de turistas. Ella asintió, esperando a que él siguiera hablando, pero aun tardó unos segundos en continuar-. Vengo por parte de... Theodore.


End file.
